Cuidando de Mamá y Papá
by Nyeron
Summary: Tercera parte de la saga "Cuidando de..." La fiebre ataca de nuevo, es todo o nada gente! Pero no tengan miedo que tenemos un equipo medico completo!


Cuidando de Mamá y Papá.

Última ronda señoras y señores, última ronda, es todo o nada.

-Muy bien chicas, llego la hora.

En la sala se encontraban los Loud, preparados, listos y sobretodo vestidos de acorde a la situación.

-¡Un momento! – exclamó Lori molesta – ¿Porque tenemos que vestir así?

Todas, absolutamente Todas las chicas (salvo Lily claro está) estaban vestidas del uniforme de enfermera, cada una dándole un toque personal, por ejemplo, Luna mostraba las mangas medio rasgadas y medias de malla, por ahí Lucy mostraba un modelo con falda más larga un tanto conservador, Lana también llevaba una camisa de manga larga dándole un estilo más masculino, Lola mostraba un modelo más ostentado, Lynn uno con un número uno en el centro, el de Luan estaba equipado con una flor de broma y asi; pero al final cada una portaba el uniforme de enfermera que Haiku usa, siendo lo único diferente los tonos del traje, Lori uno celeste, Leni verde marino, Luna púrpura, Luan amarillo, Lynn rojo, Lucy negro al igual que Haiku, Lola rosado, Lana azul oscuro y por último Lisa uno verde siendo la única diferente al resto ya que portaba una bata de laboratorio.

-Porque Lori – contestó Lincoln – Es necesario para dar un buen tratamiento, además de que ayuda a entrar en el aire del trabajo.

-Entiendo – dijo cautelosa cruzando los brazos – ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Decidiste cambiar tu tonto traje por uno más raro?

-¿De qué hablas? – mirándose a sí mismo Lincoln no encontro nada raro, por lo que la volvió a ver.

-Bueno como te explico – comentó Luna pensativa – ¿Porque de pronto vistes como si fueras a realizar una cirugía?

En efecto, Lincoln ya no estaba haciendo un cosplay de Blackjack, no, ahora en cambio portaba una especie de delantal completo que le cubría el torso, los brazos y bajaba hasta las piernas, una cinta negra en su cabeza sostiene un foco de lente redondo, unos guantes de latex negros en sus manos y por último una mascarilla guindando de su cuello, de un tono rojo sangre, el traje que portaba el chico era similar a los que portaban los cirujanos plásticos de antaño.

-Ah esto – se señalo a si mismo – Es que hace un par de días, tuve una visión, en la que afrodita me tomaba y me cortaba en miles de pedazos, era hermoso haa... si que lo era – decía delirantemente al sostenerse la frente.

-¿Te cortaron? – pregunto Leni asustada – ¿Estás bien Linky?

-No Leni, es solo parte de los diálogos de su personaje o algo así – comentó Luan tranquila – ignoralo.

-La cuestión es que yo, el mejor cirujano plastico del mundo el doctor Steinman Loud curare esta pandemia ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Se quedaron calladas, un silencio incomodo reino un par de segundos.

-Doctor – le puso una mano en su hombro su adorada asistente nipona – No es momento de sus marinerismos, recuerde que estamos en un momento serio.

-*Ajem*.. – tosió levemente – es cierto, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Lori por otra parte se negó con la cabeza levemente mientras miraba sus atuendo una vez más.

-Sigo sin entender cómo fue que me convencieron de usar esto. – murmuraba molesta.

-¿De qué hablas Lori? – pregunto Leni a su lado – Si estos uniformes son tan lindos y cómodos – comentó dando un giro al modelar el mismo, Lori juraría que vio un par de brillos rodearla – Ahora entiendo porque a Haiku le gusta mucho.

-... – el resto por su parte examinaron también sus uniformes, las más femeninas concluyeron que en efecto era muy lindo el uniforme.

-No es tan Heavy pero si me luce – sonrió Luna orgullosa.

-Si, además de que así puedo probar si soy una buena médico de risas – hablo por su parte Luan.

El resto siguieron así afirmando los beneficios del uniforme mientras que Lori se lamentaba al ver que estaban en el mismo carrusel de su hermano.

-¿Ante todo esto, que te paso en la cara Haiku? – miro Lynn.

La chica mostraba un leve vendaje en el lado derecho de su rostro, el que era tapado por su cabello y pues aunque apenas si era visible si se notaba.

-*Haaa*... – suspiro levemente – Lo que pasó es que fui mejorada por el doctor aquí presente, me prometió belleza divina mas solo me dio fealdad pura, he sido corrompida por su bisturí y ya no hay marcha atrás... – nuevamente suspiro de manera trágica – ... toda una tragedia – terminó posando su mano en su frente.

Las chicas por su parte se retrocedieron antes esto y aún más al ver a Lincoln con un par de bisturís en la mano, a ciencia cierta no sabían si eran falsos o reales, igual no iban a molestarse en comprobarlo.

-Hehe hehe... – rio nerviosamente Lynn desde atrás – como digan... si... *Ajem* ¿Qu-qué estabas diciendo Lincoln?

El mencionado la miró confuso, luego chasqueo los dedos al acordarse.

-Oh si, la cosa es la siguiente chicas – su voz se torno seria y profesional – Al parecer ustedes también lograron desarrollar una inmunidad al virus pero lastimosamente ha vuelto por una última vez, Papá y Mamá fueron infectados y es deber nuestro como médicos a cargo de asegurarnos de que este virus, el cual he bautizado como fiebre Loud–¿Puedo llamarlo así Lisa? – comento rápidamente.

Ella estaba leyendo un par de archivos, al escuchar su nombre le volvió a ver y se encontró con que todos la miraban, acomodándose los lentes replicó.

-Claro, como gustes, después de todo tu eres el paciente cero por lo que tienes al menos derecho a nombrarlo – y terminando volvió a lo suyo.

-Bien... como decía, el punto es que es nuestro deber asegurarnos que la fiebre no abandone la casa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Muy bien.

-Cuenta con ello Bro.

-Le pediré a los espíritus que nos ayuden a mantener las malas vibras. – acentuando el chico se preparaba para seguir con las indicaciones, más Lori le interrumpió de manera desprevenida.

-Lincoln, ninguna de nosotras sabe nada de medicina. ¿Como supone que haremos eso en primer lugar?

-Fácil con las indicaciones de Haiku y yo estaremos bien – termino.

Se quedaron calladas, mirándose entre sí, concluyeron que podría salir bien.

-Ok... ¿Por dónde empezamos?

El chico se limitó a sonreír aun cuando la mascarilla no le dejaba ver ello.

* * *

-¿Te digo algo querida? – comentó Lynn padre en la cama. – Estar resfriado no es tan malo después de todo, digo, puedes ver televisión un rato, descansar un poco y comer una deliciosa sopa en la cama; – dijo al sujetar la taza cerca suyo, soplando un poco el vapor que emanaba tomo de la misma, sonriendo por lo delicioso del mismo siguió en lo suyo.

-Si, admito que es agradable – respondió Rita mientras leía un libro.

-Mhm.

Volviendo a su sopa Lynn cambio de canal, viendo una película de vaqueros el hombre siguió comiendo de su sopa.

En ello se abre la puerta, los padres miran entonces a todas sus hijas con uniformes de enfermera entrar al cuarto de ellos.

-He, hola chicas – saludó su padre tranquilo.

Devolviendo el saludo rápidamente, cambiaron sus gestos a uno más serio, entrando al cuarto comenzaron a recoger todo lo que allí había.

-Am...u.. ¿Q-que hacen hijas? – preguntó Rita asombrada al ver que estaban sacando todo de ahí, los muebles, la ropa, las alfombras y demas, practicamente estaban sacando todo del lugar.

-¡LA tele! – exclamó Lynn al ver que Lynn hija la desconecto y llevó.

-Con permiso. – con facilidad Luan tomó el plato de sus manos y se fue de ahí.

-¡M-mi sopa! – dijo al ver que se la llevo. – ¿Chicas que rayos estan haciendo?

Ignorandolos siguieron con la remodelación del lugar, una vez sacado todo, entraron cada una con un tarro de pintura blanca y una brocha, con rapidez pintaron las paredes del blanco tono y seguido las menores cubrieron las ventana con un papel especia. Por último Haiku entró, puso las varillas en las paredes, cortinas y terminado esto hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí, una a una salieron del cuarto dejando a unos perplejos padres que veían como en un pestañeo cambiaron una simple recamara a un cuarto de hospital. No satisfechos, Lincoln entró al cuarto y puso un letrero en la pared.

-... ¿Cuarentena? – preguntó su madre incrédula.

-Mhm – acentuó el chico – Lo siento mama y papa, pero están contagiados de mi resfriado y en definitiva no podemos dejar que se escape, no esta vez.

-Vamos hijo, es solo un simple resfriado. – trato de razonar su padre.

-¡Eso es lo que dicen! – les asustó Leni desde el extremo derecho de la cama, – Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, primero crees que es un simple resfriado, la fiebre luego avanza y cuando llega el momento ¡Ocurre lo impensable! – termino con una mueca de shock.

Sus padres (los cuales se abrazaron debido al susto) miraban asustados a la chica, manteniéndose en silencio esperaron a que terminara pero no lo hizo, así que aún curiosos se atrevieron a preguntar.

-¿Luego que pasa hija? – dijo Rita. La chica los volvió a ver aún perturbada, se metió entre ellos y tomandolos con cada brazo del hombro los acercó a ella.

-... La esponja. – terminó murmurando en miedo.

-... ¿La esponja? – hablo Lynn padre, a lo que ella le acentúo.

-¿Que esponja? – notando que ella miraba hacia adelante los adultos miraron hacia adelante y vieron desde la puerta a una inexpresiva Haiku con un balde y la susodicha, sudando frío volvieron a ver a su hija la cual los había soltado para sentarse en una esquina mientras una nube negra se formaba en su cabeza.

-*Sniff Sniff* Vi mi vida pasar en frente mío – seguía sollozando de manera cómica – Es como que te quitaran algo tuyo y no pudieras recuperarlo ¡Buaa hahaha!

Al escuchar esto las demás hermanas que estaban en el marco de la habitación, mostraron una mueca depresiva muy profunda, seguido se sentaron en la misma esquina acompañando a su fashionista hermana mientras lloraban también.

-No volveré a ver un baño de la misma manera – exclamó Lana.

-Siento como si la ciencia misma ya no tuviera sentido – replicó Lisa.

-Bababababa... es ni el mas horrendo de los golpes se compara con esa experiencia – terminó Lynn.

El resto seguía llorando melancólicamente.

-Hijo, me perdí – habló su padre mirando a su hijo con unos archivos.

-¿Uh? – mirándolos un momento el muchacho volvió a ver a sus hermanas, – Ah sí... Haiku les dio un baño es todo – terminó restándole importancia, pensando un par de segundos, tanto su madre como su padre se pusieron de pie en la cama, seguido tomaron las almohadas para protegerse.

-No no, no se preocupen – dijo el muchacho – No les daremos baños a ustedes dos. – suspiraron con alivio, el chico continuo – Ya que estan bastante grandes como para no bañarse por sí solos, pero bueno, ignorando esto hay que continuar con los exámenes.

-¿Exámenes?

-Sipi, ahora. ¿Podrían sentarse en la orilla de la cama?

No encontrandole el problema lo hicieron, después de todo Lincoln había demostrado desde que cuido de sus hermanas un gran dote médico.

Una vez esto se le acercó Haiku con un carrito, en él había múltiples herramientas, pues bien, revizando el catálogo del mismo, Lincoln terminó sacando una sierra quirúrgica.

-Manos a la obra. – dijo sosteniendo el mismo, sus padres dieron un salto hacia atrás y su madre se desmayó.

-¡Rita! – exclamó él al sujetar a su esposa.

-*Ajem* Doctor – le llamó la atención su novia – Recuerde que estamos haciendo el diagnóstico.

-Oh si, si – comento él guardando la misma, volviendo a rebuscar entre los útiles sacó una inofensiva paleta de helado, encendiendo el foco de su frente los volvió a ver – ahora abran la boca y diga "Ah".

-Hijo, no soy un doctor – comentó su padre – pero no creo que necessitem–Ahh.

Sin dejar espacio para preguntas el chico les reviso sus bocas a ambos.

-Un poco de exceso salivar, nada raro – dijo él – siguiente.

Sin dar tiempo para reaccionar Lisa se sube a la cama y con un Otoscopio en mano les revisa las orejas.

-... Cantidad de cera auditiva... sin cambios.

-Uff.. – parpadeando un poco Rita trató de ubicarse en el momento un poco – ¿Chicos, que están–?

Luego de ello Luna toma un estetoscopio y lo ubica en su espalda.

-Ahora mamá, respira hondo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Luna cerró los ojos y acentuando siguió con su padre.

-Sus corazones se oyen bien. – comentó.

-¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Lynn ya incómodo.

-No no, todavía falta un par de pruebas. – rápidamente Lana se pone un par de guantes de látex y sin previo aviso les toma a cada uno de la nariz con una mano, con la otra levanta el dedo índice y sin más introduce el mismo en ella y saca literalmente un moco. – ¿Como lo ven?

Extendiendolo los demás rodearon la muestra con lupas y focos, tomando nota y murmurando entre sí volvieron a ver a Lana y acentuando terminaron de realizar las muestras.

-Ok, va de nuevo para dentro. – dijo sonriendo, su padre escuchó esto y levantando las manos hablo nervioso.

-¡No no no! ¡No necesito que lo devuelvas hija!

-¿En serio? – inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, él le acentúo y encogiendo los hombros tomó una bolsa plástica y botó la "Muestra".

-Listas las pruebas. – dijo Haiku entregando los apuntes, tomándolo lo examinó con cuidado y luego de un par de minutos miró al grupo.

-Reunión en la sala, vamos.

Saliendo de ahí, dejaron a la confundida pareja de adultos... se mantuvieron en silencio procesando lo ocurrido, un par de segundos pasaron en silencio pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un leve sollozo, volviendo a ver a su derecha Rita se encontró con que Lynn estaba llorando levemente.

-¿Estas bien querido? – le preguntó preocupada mientras él seguía llorandole levemente.

-*Sniff sniff*... no querida... se llevaron mi Sopa.. – terminó enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras su esposa le acariciaba su espalda debido a que no sabia que mas hacer.

-...Ehh si... una lastima querido.

* * *

-¿Que tenemos Lincoln? – se le acercó Lisa.

-La fiebre Loud está en la fase inicial, ¿Que opinas Lis? Seria buen momento para aplicar anticuerpos.

-... – cerrando los ojos analizó la situación y ajustando sus lentes le acentúo al mirar.

-Ok, ¿Tenemos un poco de medicina enfermera?

La nipona revisó una caja con medicamentos que la prodigio les previous, sacando un par de burbujas negras las mostró al chico, éste las tomó y sonriendo de lado miro a la chica la cual le devolvió el gesto, leves risas viles salieron de la pareja blanco y negra; las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás ante lo incómodo del asunto, todas menos Lucy y Lola, por alguna razón se sintieron tentadas al unirse al momento y acercándose rieron también de manera maligna.

Una sesión de risas después Lincoln dirigió su mirada a Lori la cual levantó una ceja en confusión.

-Enfermera. ¿Podría medir la temperatura de los pacientes por favor?

Cautelosamente acentuó y salio de ahi rumbo al cuarto.

-Lisa, necesito que me hagas un favor.

* * *

-¡Lori! Que bueno que estas aquí – dijo su padre al verla entrar, – ¿Crees que podrías traernos un poco más de la sopa que prepare cariño?

Ella se detuvo y acentuó, volvió a ver hacia la sala.

-¡TRAIGAN SOPA! – gritó con fuerza, los padres se taparon las orejas. Luego de ello espero la respuesta.

-¡En seguida! – se escuchó a Lynn hija desde el fondo, acentuando volvió a ver a los pacientes.

-Ya casi llega, ahora... – rápidamente les metió en la boca un termómetro a cada uno, parpadeando un poco miraron como ella esperaba la medición de temperatura mientras mensajeaba con su móvil.

-... Ammm... ¿Cuando llegara la sopa querida? – pregunto esta vez su madre.

-Pronto pronto.

Un par de segundos después tomó los termómetros de su boca, median 36 grados, seguido anotó esto en unos papeles y terminado miró hacia la entrada.

-¡Sale sopa!

Como una bala, la deportista entró en el cuarto empujando un carrito, en él estaban dos platos del delicioso líquido, Lana también estaba subida en la misma y saltando en la cama tomó a su padre y lo acomodo para después ponerle un embudo en su boca.

-Sopa caliente – seguido tomó la taza y la baseo en el embudo haciendo que lo tragare todo de golpe, Lynn padre agitaba los brazos por lo caliente de la misma, mientras Lana esperaba que se vaciase todo. Una vez terminado le quito el mismo y saltó de nuevo al carrito.

-Agggg – sujetándose el cuello el hombre expulsó una columna de vapor, luego de ello jadeo y miro a su derecha y lo que vio lo dejó incrédulo.

-A ver mamma, di ahhh.

-Ahhh.

¡A Rita le estaban dando de comer tranquilamente! A diferencia suya Lynn jr le estaba dando cucharada por cucharada, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Lynn padre estaba completamente seguro de que no era muy respetado por sus hijos, por lo que limitó a llorar de manera cómica.

Quince minuto y cuarenta y dos cucharadas después Rita se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, sonriendo acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-Gracias por la comida querida.

-De nada ma. – sonrio tambien la chica, seguido puso los platos en el carrito y una vez esto Lana (aun encima de la misma) señaló hacia al frente.

-¡Adelante a toda máquina! – y dicho esto el carrito salió disparado en una nube de polvo.

Una vez deshecho el mismo Lincoln entró en la habitación, mirando con una gota en la nuca la marca de ruedas que dejaron el chico no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que tardan en limpiar la misma; dejando esto de lado, se volvió hacia sus padres.

-¡Buenas noticas mama y papa! – exclamó con alegría llamando la atención de Lynn quien intentaba dormir y de Rita que estaba leyendo un libro. – Según las pruebas que les hicimos, la fiebre está aún en estado de incubación, por lo que estamos a tiempo para tratarla antes de que se infecte.

-...¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer hijo? – Preguntó Rita curiosa.

-Muy fácil Mamá, – dijo juntando las manos en su cintura – aplicaremos el método medicinal más efectivo que existe... ¡Inyecciones! – termino sacando dos jeringas, el metal de la aguja liberó un destello al darle la luz.

-Oh vaya – comentó Rita poniendo su mano en su boca, su esposo por otro lado dio un salto de terror ante el instrumento y se pegó contra la pared.

-¡Ah no! ¡No no no! ¡No me pondrán inyecciones! – termino saltando de ahí en pánico, el chico vio esto con asombro y recordando cierto incidente con su hermana, trató de razonar con él.

-Papa, no creo que sea prudente huir de las inyecciones – le dijo al poner las misma cerca de la cama, seguido corrió detrás de él.

-¡Hijo! – le respondió en la huida – ¡Hay momentos en los que todo hombre pierde su fuerza varonil y esta es una de esas!

-¡Papa hablo en serio, no huyas!

Pero entre mas le decia mas huía, el hombre salió del cuarto escapando por la cocina y dando a la sala, en un intento desesperado tomó la puerta para salir de ahí, pero estaba cerrada. Lincoln apenas logró llegar, entre jadeos hablo.

-Papa... no... huyas – le decía cansado. Pero él ignoró esto y trato de salir por la ventana.

En la entrada de la sala, se asomo una curiosa Lola, está miro la escena con una ceja levantada y abrió los ojos en shock al ver lo que su padre intentaba, saltando al centro de la misma sacó un silbato y con fuerza lo sonó haciendo que se pudiera escuchar por toda la casa.

-¡El paciente escapa! – gritó con fuerza.

De la ventana aparecieron Lori y Leni, las cuales la cerraron con fuerza, Lynn y Luna aparecieron en las gradas para evitar esa ruta de escape y Lola, Lana y Luan taparon la salida de la sala.

-Papa – dijeron toda las chicas, luego habló Lori – No huyas y deja que te pongan una inyección.

-A-a. – negó con su cabeza el padre de familia ocultando su miedo por las mismas.

-Como quieras. – dijo Luna encogiendo sus hombros, – ¡A él chicas!

De la nada la trampilla del ducto de ventilación se abrió con fuerza y de ahí bajaron ambas chicas goticas, aterrizando en el suelo con una pose de combate, las chicas mostraban un guante en cada mano, una paralela a la otra siendo izquierda en la de Haiku y derecha en la de Lucy, los guantes negros estaban unidos por una correa de cuero negra la cual se veía que era larga y ocultaba un poco más de la misma en estos accesorios.

Ambas miraron hacia adelante con un inexpresivo rostro, compartieron una mirada entre sí y acentuando cargaron hacia su padre, con una coordinada agilidad y como si se tratase de algo salido de una animación japonesa, las chicas rodearon al hombre mediante unos coordinados movimientos, con agilidad casi felina terminaron enrollando el mismo alrededor de su cuerpo, mas no con fuerza; una vez esto aterrizaron a cada extremo lejos de él.

-医療芸術医療包帯の恐怖!

Con fuerza jalaron los guantes hacia adelante y hecho esto la correa se ajustó en un pestañeo apretando al hombre de la casa.

Las chicas esperaban algo inesperado, pero no así de genial, el resto de ellas miraban con asombro a las enfermeras e ignoraron a su padre el cual cayó de frente por la forma de atraparlo, mientras ellas las rodean dándoles felicitaciones y demás, Lincoln jalaba a su padre rumbo a su cuarto.

-Lo siento Pa, pero te lo advertí. – comentó al llevárselo.

* * *

-Papá ya deja de moverte.

-No no y ¡No!

-¡Papá, pareces un niño!

-¡Sueltenme!

En la cama, Lynn hija, Lola, y Haiku intentaban controlar a su padre, el cual se agitaba hacia todos lados en desesperación, aun sujeto con correas el adulto lograba agitarse cual pez fuera del agua, como si estuvieran a punto de matarlo, aun cuando se pueda escuchar exagerado esto último, los intentos de huir parecían ello y la familia estaba un tanto incomoda así como comenzando a perder la paciencia por la actitud poco madura.

-¡Por el amor a! – Lynn entonces decidió aplicar una llave de lucha libre en su cuello logrando controlarlo. – ¡Ahora!

Lincoln entonces se acercó rápidamente, bajó un poco el pantalón de su padre (no mucho ya que seria demasiado incomodo) y preparo la inyección.

-Muy bien papá, esto dolerá un poco.

Desde afuera, la vivienda se admiraba con suma tranquilidad, hacía silencio... quizá mucho, era demasiado extraño que la casa más ruidosa de la ciudad estuviera así de callada.

-... ¡AHHHHH!

Lastima que no duró tanto la calma.

De nuevo dentro de la sala, Lynn padre se sobaba la nalga en dolor, las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo suspirando cansadamente.

-...Chispas – comentó Lynn agitando un abanico para ventilarse – Nunca creí que papá fuese tan cobarde para las jeringas.

El resto asentó a la afirmación. Mientras tanto Lincoln guardaba la jeringa usada, cambiandola miró a su madre la cual seguí leyendo con suma tranquilidad, esto le hizo pensar al joven médico acerca de que si ella ya habia visto esto más de una vez e incluso si ya estaba acostumbrada. Sacudiendose los pensamientos el chico junto a su novia se le acercó tranquilamente.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó él llamando su atención.

-¿Dime? -le pregunto tranquila.

-Tengo que inyectarme a ti tambien, asi que ¿Te importaría acompañarnos? – habló señalando a Haiku también.

Poniendo el libro de lado, los acompañó fuera del dormitorio.

-¿Y nosotras que? – preguntó Lori sin levantarse.

-Cuiden de que papá no se mueva mucho, no vaya a ser que se dañe un músculo por moverse.

Aceptando la orden se mantuvieron en su lugar mientras cierto adulto seguía sobándose la posadera.

* * *

-Muy bien... esto dolerá un poco.

Quitando la tapa de la aguja el chico la lleno del líquido medicinal, con suma facilidad llenó la jeringa con la medicina, luego la levanto y golpeo un poco la misma para sacar el aire de la misma. Una vez lleno se acercó a su madre, y limpiando con un algodón lleno de alcohol su brazo derecho la vacuno con calidad.

-Ouch... heh heh. – rio levemente su madre ante el piquete, riendo también el chico terminó de aplicar la medicina y con cuidado la saco.

-Listo. – limpiando una última vez con el algodón su brazo, el niño guardó la jeringa.

Terminado esto Haiku se acercó y le ofreció una taza de té, sonriéndole la tomó con gusto y bebió de ella.

-Mmm... delicioso, – comentó al saborear la exquisita bebida.

-Gracias, – agradeció ella – es té de jengibre.

-Mm...

Mientras ella disfrutaba del té, Lincoln se acercó a Haiku y posó su mano en su hombro, ella lo miró de lado y al ver que él le sonreía ella no pudo evitar devolver el gesto. Rita mientras tanto había terminado de tomar la taza de té, poniéndola en la mesa miró a su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la hermosa escena que compartieron; los chicos después de un rato se dieron cuenta de que ella los estaba mirando, rápidamente desviaron su mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo que ella riera levemente.

-Mmhmm... – rio en voz baja – ¿Porque se avergüenzan?

-... yo... am... – lincoln trato de dar la respuesta, pero le era difícil.

-No estamos acostumbrados... a la muestra de afecto en público – respondió Haiku asombrando al chico. Rita por otro lado junto se puso de pie, acercándose a ambos los miro de frente.

-No se preocupen... es normal.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Linc. A lo que ella acentuó.

-Me recuerdan a su padre y a mi cuando eramos novio... y bueno ustedes ya saben el resto.

Curioso Lincoln miró a su madre dirigirse a la alacena por un par de galletas, pensativo volvió a verla a ella la cual miraba al suelo en reflexión, sin pensarlo acercó su mano con lentitud y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella logrando que se sorprendiera y lo mirase un tanto avergonzada. El albino por su parte sonrió de lado y se le acercó un poco más para que ella reposara su cabeza en su hombro, se mantuvieron así un rato hasta que la entrada de alguien les sacó de su momento.

-Lincoln, – entró Lisa acomodándose los lentes – ya está listo.

-¡!.. ¿Tan rápido?

-Sip.

-Muy bien entonces, – volvió a ver a Haiku la cual acentuó y mirando a su madre comenzaron su trabajo. – Mama.

Ella los volvió a ver.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, así que toma – le entregó una bata blanca – Vamos.

Curiosa se puso la misma y acompañó al dúo fuera de la casa, al salir volvió a ver a Lisa la cual acentuó con su cabeza y caminó hacia el dormitorio, una vez ida cerró la puerta y salieron de ahí.

* * *

-¿Como a que hora vuelven? – pregunto Luna mientras tocaba un Ukulele.

El resto se encontraban sentadas en sillas que ahí cerca había o acostadas en la cama como lo eran Lana y Lola. Centradas en lo suyo fueron interrumpidas al entrar la prodigio.

-¿Lisa? – preguntó Lori mirándola – ¿Dónde están Mamá, Lincoln y Haiku?

Ella no respondió sino que empujando un carrito con una extraña esfera se acercó al centro de la habitación, ahí se detuvo y miró al grupo.

-Como todas saben papa y mama son portadores de la fiebre Loud, – afirmaron con la cabeza un tanto extrañados – Así que para asegurarnos que no infeccionen a nadie más, hay que asegurarnos de que todos estén desinfectados.

-... ¿Y como intentaras Infectar el asunto? Hehehe... – rio Luan levemente.

-Fácil, – se puso una máscara de gas – Hay que esterilizar el ambiente.

-¿Es... terilizar? – pregunto Leni un tanto nerviosa por ninguna razón.

La niña por su parte sacó una tableta y presionando un par de directivas la esfera en el carrito se encendió, haciendo un ruido raro comenzó a girar haciendo que todos estuvieran nerviosos ante esto.

-Es momento de esterilizar el ambiente.

-... ¿Y que estamos esperando chicos? – preguntó su madre.

Junto a ella estaban la pareja de médicos, Haiku y Lincoln. De pie en el jardín miraban desde una distancia prudente la vivienda, la enfermera era tapada del sol por un paraguas negro, el "cirujano" por su parte era el que lo sostenía y Rita se mantenia junto a ellos.

-A que se esterilice el lugar – dijo Haiku con tranquilidad.

-¿Esterilizar? – volvió a verlos curiosa.

Antes siquiera de responder se sintió una fuerte vibración, seguido de una gran cantidad de vapor blanco que salió de la casa, de las ventanas, de la chimenea, de las puertas en fin; basicamente de cada hendija que pudiera salir el vapor, el mismo se extendió un poco hacia afuera para luego deshacerse en el aire mismo, le siguió de inmediato el sonido de la tos por asfixia de las chicas y del padre de familia, riendo nerviosamente Rita vio cómo se apreciaban las siluetas de las chicas intentando abrir las ventanas mientras gritaban por aire.

El chico por su parte cerró los ojos y acentuó al vacío.

-Sip.. caso cerrado, hemos terminado con el tratamiento...*Achoo*.

-Salud – le respondió ella.

-*Sniff* gracias...

-... ¿Quieren un helado niños? – les miro ella, a lo que sacudieron su cabeza en afirmación, – Bien vamos.

Subiéndose a Vanzilla el trío partir de ahí, ignorando que en las aceras las personas comenzaban a estornudar de la nada... sip, la fiebre no se dio así de vencida...


End file.
